Regret
by vulpecula123
Summary: Sasuke findet die Wahrheit über das Uchiha-Massaker raus, wird aber von Naruto und Co eingeholt und zurück nach Konoha gebracht. Dort trauert er um seinen Bruder und bereut seinen Hass, dabei balanciert er haarscharf an der Grenze zu einem völligem Zusammenbruch. WARNUNG: GuyxGuy und Suizid ! don t like don t read !


Ich lag auf dem Bett in meinem Zimmer,aber geistig war ich weit weg – in der Welt meiner Erinnerungen. Zumindest glaubte ich das. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte ich nämlich nicht mehr zwischen Wahn und Wircklichkeit unterscheiden.

Ich glaube ich wimmerte,aber die Tränen konnte ich unterdrücken. Hoffe ich jedenfalls. Ich erinnerte mich wieder an unsere Kindheit, daran wie aufmerksam er stets war, doch auf einmal taucht wieder das Bild auf, wie ich ihn zum letzten mal gesehen habe. Und seine Worte, Worte , die mir noch lange Herzschmerz verursachen würden.

"Es tut mir Leid... Sasuke... Ich hab... dich immer... geliebt..."

Ich fing zum tausendsten mal an zu weinen. Nicht einmal mehr die verliebte Göre kam noch um zu sehen ob sie mir helfen konnte. Als ich meine Augen schließen wollte, bemerkte ich, wie jemand auf mich zu kam. Ich hob meinen Kopf und erstarrte. Mein Bruder stand vor mir. Er... er lebte... Konnte es wirklich sein? Ich stand auf, und fiel sofort wieder hin. Ich hatte eindeutig zu lang im Bett gelegen, meine Beinmuskeln hatten sich zurückgebildet und konnten mein Gewicht nicht länger tragen. Um mich zu vergewissern, dass er noch da war, hob ich meinen Kopf, aber die Gestalt war bereits verschwunden. Eine eisige Hand umklammerte mein Herz und ich schrie all meinen Schmerz hinaus. Dies half allerdings nicht viel und ich flüchtete mich in einen tiefen Schlaf, von dem ich mir Linderung erhoffte.

Etwas warmes an meiner Wange ließ mich aufwachen. Ich riss die Augen auf, konnte aber erst nach etlichen Sekunden etwas sehen, und ich fragte mich wie lange ich wohl einfach nur da gelegen hatte, ohne etwas zu mir zu nehmen. Mein Magen fing an zu knurren.

"Sieht aus, als hätte ich nicht umsonst Ramen für zwei Personen mitgebracht!",schrie der Blondschopf auf seine übliche, laute Art.

"_Naruto...?_",meine Stimme war ein rauer Hauch, kaum hörbar. Offensichtlich hab ich auch zu lange vergessen zu trinken – oder es lag daran,dass ich schon sehr lange nicht geredet hatte.

"Du siehst ziemlich erbärmlich aus, echt jetzt!"Anfangs war ich noch dankbar gewesen, dass er – oder überhaupt jemand – gekommen war, um nach mir zu sehen, aber jetzt wurde ich doch wütend und bekam Mordlust. Wieso eigentlich auch nicht? Wenn ich ihn töte, wird man mich sicherlich auch töten, schließlich bin ich nichts anderes als ein Deserteur. Die Idee gefiel mir immer mehr. Ja ich würde Naruto töten und endlich meinen Bruder wiedersehen. Bei dem Gedanken lachte ich fast auf: Uchiha – Clan der Mörder und Verräter.

Ich ließ mich auf Naruto fallen und versuchte ihn zu erwürgen. Ein Detail hatte ich aber vergessen in meine Überlegungen einzubeziehen – ich war im geschwächtem zustand; so konnte er mich mit Leichtigkeit von seiner Kehle wegziehen. Ich machte noch einige misslingende Versuche und fing dann an zu weinen. Ich war tatsächlich erbärmlich. Was Naruto als nächstes tat, überraschte mich ziemlich. Anstatt zumindest wegzugehen, umarmte er mich.

"Schon gut. Ich verstehe...",flüsterte er in mein Haar. Ich stieß ihn weg.

"_Nein das tust du nicht! Du verstehst gar nichts!_",schrie ich,was aber nicht viel an der Lautstärke änderte. Trotzdem schienen ihn meine Worte zu verletzen. Er drückte mich an den Boden.

"**Ich bin dir immer hinterher gerannt, aber du hast mich nie beachtet! Ich dachte das würde sich ändern, jetzt da dein Bruder nicht mehr da ist! Aber du hast immer noch nur Augen für ihn!**"

In seinen Augen war wohl zum ersten mal seit ich ihn kannte Wahnsinn zu sehen. Derselbe Wahnsinn, der auch in meinen Augen gelodert hat. Ich bekam Angst, hoffte aber auch er würde mich töten und somit zu meinem Bruder schicken.

"DU bist derjenige, der nichts versteht",sagte er und drückte seinen Mund auf meinen. Auch wenn es gar nicht so unangenehmen war, versuchte ich ihn wegzustoßen. Zur Antwort schob er meine Arme über meinen Kopf und hielt sie mit einer Hand dort fest, mit der anderen machte er meine Hose auf. Ich bekam Panik und fing an Itachis Namen zu rufen, doch Naruto versiegelte meinen Mund mit einem zweiten hartem Kuss. Ich fing wie verrückt an zu zappeln und traf ihn wohl hart, denn auf einmal rückte er von mir ab und schaute erschrocken auf irgendeine Stelle hinter mir. Auch ich drehte mich in jene Richtung und erschrak. Dort stand mein Bruder, aber Naruto sprach ihn aus irgendeinem Grund mit Sai an.

"Verdammt! Sai, ich… ich weiß… er sollte sich zuerst entscheiden und alles, aber..."

"Verschwinde"

Nun war ich mir sicher, dass es mein Bruder sein habe ich es geschafft aufzustehen und auf ihn zuzutaumeln.

"_Itachi..._"Immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen fiel ich ihm in die Arme." ..._Itachi..._",immer wieder wiederholte ich seinen Namen, während er mich in seinen Armen hielt und seine Wange an mein Haar drü schaute auf und er küsste mich auf den Mund und obwohl es schrecklich falsch war, fühlte es sich unglaublich richtig an. Bereits einige Augenblicke später taten wir etwas, was Brüder niemals tun.

Nach all der Zeit, die seit jenem Tag vergangen ist, verstehe ich eins immer noch nicht: Wieso hatte Naruto Itachi mit Sai angesprochen?

* * *

_Sai merkte, dass jemand ihn bereits eine geraume Zeit verfolgt und drehte sich abrupt um,um sich seinem Verfolger zu ihm stand Kakashi und schaute ihn mit seinem immer gelassen wirkendem Blick an. Sai blickte zurück._

"_Was ist los, Sai? Du hast deine Haare wachsen lassen und deinen Namen auf Itachi geä es dir Spaß Sasuke zum Narren zu halten?"_

"_Nach dem Tod seines Bruders verfiel er in Depression, ich will ihm lediglich helfen"_

"_Du spielst mit dem Feuer. Er ist psychisch labil und hochgefährlich... wenn er ausrastet wird einer von uns ihn umbringen müssen. Ich hoffe das ist dir klar..."_

_Er schenkte Sai noch einen mitleidigen Blick, stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging weg. Etwas stimmte nicht! Sai rannte nach Hause. Noch bevor er im Haus war, fing er an nach Sasuke zu rufen. Er fand ihn im Wohnzimmer. Mit leerem Blick schaute Sasuke ihn an:_

"_Du bist gar nicht Itachi, nicht wahr?"_

_Er schaute auf und sah den entschuldigenden Blick von Sai_

„_Ich kann das erklären", sagte dieser mit rauer Stimme, die kaum zurückgehaltene Tränen erkennen ließ. Sasuke lächelte leicht und schnitt sich mit einer schnellen, geradezu grazilen Bewegung die Kehle durch. Sai fiel auf die Knie. Zum ersten Mal starb jemand den er so stark und auf diese Weise liebte._


End file.
